


哈利的5+1次求婚

by yashaismyname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashaismyname/pseuds/yashaismyname
Summary: 哈利5+1 次向德拉科求婚





	哈利的5+1次求婚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Harry Tried to Propose (and The Time He Gets it Right)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596197) by [carpemermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid). 



他们用了很长时间才真正在一起——他们花费了不少时间在将称呼从波特和马尔福变为哈利和德拉科上——甚至花费了更多在互相暧昧到最终互相表明心意上。这一切在哈利为德拉科以及他母亲的战后辩护时种下了苗头；在哈利走到德拉科面前，略显局促不安地归还他魔杖时逐渐生根发芽。那时哈利主动伸出手；两人握手言和，这是他们之间一个全新的开始。

 

  德拉科在战后的那个暑假出现在霍格沃茨，帮忙一起修缮战损的学校时，哈利感到有点惊讶。他忍不住笑着看德拉科对他点点头，然后拉着不情不愿的潘西·潘金森和布莱斯·扎比尼走向麦格教授，问她有什么需要他们的帮忙。哈利发现在一日疲劳的修缮工作后，德拉科总是自己一个人；他会坐到德拉科旁边陪他聊天，直到太阳落下繁星涌现。他们的聊天从无关重要话题开始，慢慢慢慢，趟过黑暗的湖水，话题也变得沉重；关于战争，关于他们因此剧变的生活。哈利逐渐发现当德拉科不表现得像个混蛋时，他其实非常聪明又有趣。哈利也发现他其实仍旧是个混蛋，但是自己没法像以前一样讨厌他了。令哈利感到欣慰的是，他们即使对彼此之间了解得更深，并且生活在打败伏地魔的战后时代里，他们两人之间的某些部分从来没有改变过。当暑假结束，霍格沃茨终于变得和以前一样时，他们两人成了朋友，并且往着生命中的下一个阶段走去。

 

 

 

  他们达成共识，每个周五的晚上一起泡吧。在这之前，哈利每次都和罗恩还有赫敏在酒吧里吵吵闹闹，大吐苦水，讨论他们这周的傲罗训练；这时哈利如果看见德拉科和他的朋友们坐在其他卡座里时，他的眼睛会立即闪起光。他会走到德拉科那边，重新讲自己的傲罗训练，然后德拉科会顶着一张喝酒喝到两颊粉红，眼睛湿润的脸来嘲笑他的英雄情结。每当德拉科开起他以实习生身份，跟着的一个魔法部里的律师的玩笑时，哈利会笑得眼角都皱起，并且伸手环住德拉科的肩膀。接下来的一整晚，他的手臂都会无意识地保持着个样的姿势，直到酒吧关门。在某些夜晚，他们其中一个人喝得太醉的时，他们会跌跌撞撞地走出酒吧门口，手臂圈着对方的腰，搀扶着对方。德拉科会将脸埋到哈利肩膀脖子的交接处，哈利的手指则漫无目的地游荡在德拉科的腰侧。最终，他们两人会顺利地各自到家，分别躺到自己的床上。

 

在哈利成为正式傲罗不久的那个春末初夏，他发现自己除了阴道和胸脯，也非常享受阴茎和屁股。他没有在这件上烦恼多久；生活如常——和他的格兰芬多、斯莱特林朋友们周末泡吧，工作日上班；只是从那以后他每次看上的人，每次带出去约会的人，都恰好是金色头发，有着锋利的颧骨。

 

他约会过最久的那个男人，叫迈克·巴多克。他们在一场罗斯喜鹊队对阵猎鹰队的魁地奇比赛上认识相恋，这段感情随后很快发展到床上。无论哈利有没有和什么人在一起，他从来没有错过任何一个酒吧之夜，并且每一次都坐在德拉科旁边。有一个晚上哈利带着迈克去到酒吧，像过去无数个普通的酒吧之夜一样，他和德拉科笑成一团，不自觉地和他有很多的身体接触。但是德拉科身体好像比以往绷紧，不如之前放松；他甚至在哈利买了下一轮酒并当众亲吻迈克后，和布莱斯换了位置。

 

他们在一起时，迈克一直妒忌德拉科；但是哈利向他保证，他和德拉科之间完全没有什么可担心的。但是哈利和德拉科之间的友情还是成为了他们关系之间的痛点；六个月后，迈克离他而去，哈利直接去找德拉科寻求安慰。德拉科一点都不同情他，告诉他不要再像个迷失在爱海里的小狗一样抱怨哀嚎；不过德拉科还是将他带到酒吧里，和他饮酒散心。那天晚上他们没有一起回家，但是哈利没有错过德拉科被一个头发凌乱，体型非常像哈利的男人拥簇着，拉到酒吧阴暗角落里的画面。哈利看见黑发男人一颗颗地解开德拉科衬衫的纽扣，洁白的皮肤逐渐裸露出来；交叠的两人跟随强劲的音乐隔着裤子互相摩擦勃起的下体；然后德拉科抱着男人，将他拉到光线更暗的阴影里。自哈利和德拉科的友情建立起以来，哈利第一次感觉到强烈的妒忌和独占欲在他胃里燃烧。他握紧拳头，喝更多的酒放任自己的大脑浸泡在酒精里。如果说那晚哈利带回家的那个男人，那个将他操进床垫里的男人和德拉科异常相似的话，好吧，他不是故意的。他只是专注于自己硬得发痛的阴茎上，并且努力阻止自己，不要幻想是德拉科或者迈克掐着他的腰，一下一下撞进他的屁股里，帮他手淫直到他嘶哑着射出来。

 

  

当那年的秋天走过隆冬来临，他们这堆惯常一起泡吧的朋友在圣诞节前一周互相交换了一圈礼物。德拉科送了哈利一件非常漂亮的针织毛衣；它柔软又暖和。哈利紧张又期待地看着德拉科拆哈利送给他的礼物；当德拉科看见那本昂贵的 _魔法理论_ 初版时，一个明亮的笑容挂在他的脸上，他小心地检查书脊有没有磨损。哈利松了一口气。他被德拉科修长的手指爱惜地抚摸书皮的画面吸引得移不开眼。有一瞬间，哈利希望自己是那本书。

 

  有些晚上，他们会提着外卖，出现在对方家门前；然后舒服地窝在炉火旁边的沙发上。后来哈利发现这些夜晚越来越频繁——要不他去德拉科家，要不德拉科来他的家——直到以一周四次的频率发生着，这还没有算上他们的酒吧之夜。他可不是在抱怨。有时，哈利会因为案件的实地调查或者各式各样的报告而筋疲力尽；每次他沙发上睡着后醒来，都会发现躺着的沙发被变成了一张简易的床，身上盖着毛毯；无论是在自己家还是德拉科家。

 

  在这些清晨，德拉科会靠到哈利睡着的沙发床上，安静地递给他一杯冒着热气的咖啡和预言家日报里的魁地奇版块。然后他会坐到单人沙发上假装读金融版块，但是哈利知道下面藏着的其实是娱乐版。

 

  在某个早晨，哈利在自己的公寓里醒来，咖啡的香味将他的意识在清醒和睡梦间拉扯；他在一堆温暖的毛毯下伸着懒腰。哈利能听到德拉科在厨房里哼歌，他脑海里浮现了德拉科早上睡眼朦胧地去厨房煮咖啡，并且将预言家日报按版块分开的画面；哈利忍不住因此咧嘴笑了起来。他真的很喜欢德拉科每晚都留下来，确保哈利一切舒适并且熟门熟路地在客房的床躺下。哈利想每天都这样醒来；他想每天醒来的时候德拉科都在他的床上；他想每个早上都可以亲吻德拉科。好吧，其实他想任何时候都能亲吻德拉科，亲吻很多很多次。

 

  哈利美妙的白日梦被出现在眼前的马克杯和德拉科打断；德拉科坐在沙发上，向前倾递给他咖啡。哈利笑着伸手接过来。

  “早上好，睡美人，你的咖啡和魁地奇版，”德拉科一边挖苦地说，一边伸手把报纸递给他。哈利嘴角的笑容更加大了，这句话未经过多思考便脱口而出。

  “和我结婚吧，”他满带爱意地说，眼角因为笑容都皱了起来。

  德拉科惊讶并无言地盯着他，眉毛快要挑到了额头。有些不明的情绪在他眼里闪过几秒，然后他眨眨眼哼了一声。

  “老实说，波特，这大清早的我没有精力应付你的胡言乱语。早上我要到魔法部出庭，”德拉科重重地放下马克杯和报纸，娱乐版块盖在了封面。

  哈利挣扎着从厚毯子下爬出来，顺手想将咖啡放到旁边的桌子上；但是他洒了一半，被烫得嘶嘶地吸气并小声地咒骂。当他再抬起目光看向德拉科张嘴想说什么时，德拉科只是看了他一眼，便消失在飞路的绿色火焰里了。

  哈利挫败地靠回沙发背上，才突然想起他和德拉科并不是一对。他只是很喜欢和他一起，很习惯和德拉科亲近以至于忘记了其实他们并没有在一起；即使他们几乎每一晚都在对方家里度过。哈利想，是时候正式和德拉科约会了。

 

  那周接下来的一晚，哈利约德拉科一起出去吃饭；哈利穿了他最好看的针织毛衣——正是圣诞节那会德拉科送给他的那件，配上一条羊毛长裤看和龙皮靴，舍弃了他平常爱穿的牛仔裤运动鞋。德拉科来应门的时候，明显上下打量了一番哈利；他的眼里涌现了和那天哈利莫名其妙求婚时的不明情绪。当哈利邀请德拉科一起出门吃饭，但是德拉科表现得和平时完全没有什么两样时，哈利终于是结结巴巴地说明了这是一场约会。德拉科捏着门把手沉默了一会，平静地答应了。

 

  刚开始他们都有点生硬和尴尬，和他们的友谊的开端一模一样——脆弱又敏感——但是一瓶酒和第一道主菜过去后，哈利意识到他不过是 _德拉科_ ，和他认识的德拉科完全一样，只不过他们不是在他们公寓，是在外面的餐厅罢了。哈利放松了下来，德拉科也好像没有那么拘谨，他们之间的对话终于流畅了起来。哈利发现德拉科嘴角浮现熟悉的温暖的笑容，眼神在他身上流连；哈利觉得这是他活了这么久最美好的一颗。那天晚上，他纯洁地吻了一下德拉科，对他说晚安。德拉科在他转身要走时，捉住他的手腕，小声地说 _下一次_ 。哈利觉得那一瞬间他整个人亮起来了，像圣诞节的灯泡，能照亮整条走廊；哈利立即就约定明晚再一起出去，这次轮到德拉科选约会的地点。

 

  他们就这样约会了整整一周——每天晚上都已一个甜蜜羞涩的吻作为结束，知道某个酒吧之夜，他们手牵手一起出现；他们的朋友们互相交换了几个眼神，然后一起大喊“ _终于_ ”，夹杂着“ _你们太迟钝了吧_ ”和“ _真高兴你们终于反应过来了！_ ”。哈利看向德拉科，德拉科红着脸眼睛发亮地注视着他；这一刻哈利觉得自己更加爱他了。 _结婚吧，_ 他在心里说。

 

 

 

  第二次求婚发生在他们正式交往一年之后；他们正计划着找一间合适的房子同居，因为现在每晚他们都一起过夜了。德拉科想说服哈利一起搬进切尔西市中心的公寓，哈利则引诱他搬去伊斯林顿的乡村大房子里。

 

  他们的租房计划被哈利的一宗关于非法走私复方汤剂的案子打断了。哈利每天晚上都在德拉科的书房或者自己的餐桌前熬夜看文件。德拉科每次都会从他背后靠上来，帮他按摩肩膀放松；哈利喜欢又感激。有些时候德拉科会给他泡一杯咖啡，叮嘱他不要熬夜；有些时候则用自己修长的手指扣住哈利的，将他桌子前拉起来，脸上带着得意而迷人的笑将哈利拉到床上；这通常着意味着哈利准备有一个爽到升天的高潮。其中哈利最喜欢的德拉科的笑，是他握着哈利阴茎准备含进去前，嘴角勾起一点点，带着明显爱意的那个。然后德拉科会张嘴裹着那根阴茎，直接给哈利一个深喉，鼻尖碰到那里黑色的卷毛；每次哈利都会舒服得直接呻吟出声，手掌摸上德拉科金色的脑袋，扣着顺从地操起他的嘴；德拉科那张令人欲罢不能的嘴会用尽各种方法取悦哈利，直到他忍不住射出来，浑身发软。

  

  当哈利的案件终于有点眉目，摸索出那个失踪的关键人物原来和另外一宗走私案又有关联时，德拉科和他被绑架了。他们吃完晚餐走在街上散步时被突然冲出来的药贩子抓住，哈利惊恐地看到德拉科的额角在被推搡时撞到地上时磕破了，血从伤口流到他的脸上。德拉科眼皮像很困倦那样半耷拉着。哈利知道他可能脑震荡了。

“任何时候你想拯救你的英雄情结都可以，除了现在，”德拉科龇着牙，小心地伸手碰了碰自己流血的伤口。哈利呼了口气，急促地笑了一声，然后唤回自己的傲罗本能。

  “好吧，我本来想给你机会，让你试试当英雄的，”波特一边开玩笑一边在心里制定逃跑计划。

 

  他的计划狗屎不如。

  

  在他们进行大胆的逃跑计划时，走私犯发现他们并且立即向他们发射各种恶咒；他们慢慢被逼迫到一个小角落。在各种飞来飞去的魔咒间，德拉科藏在哈利身后，一直手抓住他毛衣的下摆，另一只手捂住伤口防止被魔咒击中。哈利一只手横在德拉科前面保护他，另一只手握着偷来的魔杖发射反咒。

  “哈利！”德拉科又躲开一个不可饶恕咒后大叫。哈利对着空中大力挥魔杖，然后传来一个某个罪犯倒地的声音。又一个魔咒飞来，擦伤德拉科的手臂；德拉科痛得哭喊出来，“如果我们活着出去了，我一定要杀了你，我们被绑架都是因为你！”

  “真的？”哈利喘着粗气回答，肾上腺素上涨。他回头看了一眼德拉科，看到他狼狈受伤的样子后心脏发紧。“我想的是如果我们活着出去了，我们该去结婚，所以，杀了我这个主意留到结婚之后好吗。”

  “什么？！”德拉科旁边的墙体在他结结巴巴地说话时轰然倒塌，他被击中倒在了地上。罗恩和其他傲罗出现时，恰好看到哈利心急又惊慌地哭叫着飞扑到德拉科身上。

  “治疗师！德拉科需要治疗师——快送他到圣芒戈！”哈利对他的同事们大喊。

 

  最后德拉科因为脑震荡而丢失了一点短期记忆，对哈利的第二次求婚一点印象都没有。

 

 

 

  下一次的求婚发生时，饱含怒火和痛苦。在绑架事件发生的六个月后，德拉科还是没有想起哈利说过的话。哈利只能将它收在心底；他们的生活继续。他们事后选了一间两人都非常喜欢的公寓，有很多的窗户和一个宽敞的厨房；两人都喜欢在里面做饭。哈利会在周日早上做熏肉、鸡蛋以及充满心意的晚餐，德拉科则负责吐司和泡茶，有时候会试验性地做汤和炖菜；德拉科每次做饭都当做熬制魔药一样认真。哈利喜欢看德拉科煮菜——这是实验，波特；德拉科每次都会严肃地纠正他。哈利爱看德拉科切菜时修长的手指压住蔬菜的画面，爱德拉科撒调味料时的胸有成竹，爱他舀起一小勺酱汁试味时闭起的双眼。

 

  他们每天清晨的例行程序没有变化——德拉科用咖啡和魁地奇版块叫醒哈利；自己则泡一杯茶并且固执地继续用经济版遮住里面的娱乐版。唯一不同的是，他们不再是蜷坐在火炉旁边的沙发上，而是一起半躺在床上。德拉科会靠在哈利的肩膀上，有时他会顺走哈利的眼镜，用来看报纸上印得太小的字。哈利喜欢德拉科每次看到某些戏剧性的新闻时，他会惊讶地微微抬头倒吸一口气，然后再用夸张的语气向哈利复述。哈利现在已经不会戳穿他其实在看娱乐版 _假正经_ 这件事了，因为他第一次这样做的时候，被施了一个不太重手的蜇人咒。另外一样不同的，是哈利现在有时会在德拉科的吻中醒来；他会沿着哈利的下颚线落下一个个吻，直到双唇贴上哈利耳朵下面的敏感点，通常哈利被挑逗那里就会变得有些热烈疯狂。当德拉科在那里的亲吻变成了舔咬，哈利会在喉咙嘟囔一声然后迅速抓着德拉科一个翻身将他压到自己身下；他们的下体会贴在一起，产生花火一样的快感窜过哈利的脊背。哈利会黏糊地亲吻德拉科的脖子，又吸又咬留下一个个吻痕，直到德拉科在他身下扭着胯胡乱呻吟，手指抓着哈利的背，在哈利的耳边喊 _想要你，哈利，快一点。_ 在哈利的阴茎终于一点点插进去时，他们两人都深吸一口气，双眼看着对方，直到完全埋在里面；之后哈利会慢慢摆胯操着德拉科。到结束时，他们身上都带着薄汗和精液，两个人四肢纠缠瘫软在一起，身上盖着被子。

 

  他们的酒吧之夜一如既往，当罗恩和赫敏宣告他们订婚后，所有的朋友都吹着口哨欢呼，夹杂着和哈利德拉科宣布在一起时一模一样的调笑的话 _“终于！“”韦斯莱，我们以为你到死都不敢求婚！“_

 

  莫莉为罗恩和赫敏举办订婚派对时，坚持要哈利将德拉科也带过来，并且保证德拉科会受到热烈欢迎，大家会把他当作家人。 _而且，_ 她说， _我好好认识这个和你在一起的男孩，哈利。_ 德拉科知道后非常紧张，不下三次坚持哈利应该自己去，他待在家里就可以了。哈利好几次安慰他，向他保证一定会很顺利，一切都好。

 

  事实证明，不是一切都好。Well，哈利觉得在陋居前的花园举行的简单派对，整个过程都非常好，直至他们回到家，德拉科气疯了一直说气话。派对上在正处于霍利黑德哈比队休赛期的金妮和哈利在聊天，看到他们站在一起说笑的莫莉喝了不少的雪莉酒，她说她一直以为哈利最后定会和金妮在一起的胡话。哈利轻轻笑着摆手，打算一笑置之，但是当他的目光穿过人群看向德拉科时，他因德拉科脸上赤裸裸的妒忌而屏住了呼吸。之后他们直接在派对上离开，到家后德拉科大力地关上了卧室门，将哈利挡在了外面。

 

  “德拉科？”哈利额头抵住凉爽的木门叫他。他知道自己可以很轻易就进去，但是他不想令德拉科更加生气。“德拉科，嘿，怎么了？我记得我们在派对上都玩得很开心？”

  门被突然打开，哈利控制不住跌到德拉科身上，德拉科伸出一只手用力地抓住他的肩膀。

  “很开心？ _很开心？_ ”德拉科忍着怒火反问。哈利咬住自己的嘴唇，尽力让自己的表情看起来无辜可怜，而不是有点性致勃发。德拉科根本没有发现，继续他激烈的怒火抒发，“ _波特_ ，刚刚整个夜晚对我来说就是个地狱，被我家人讨厌了大半辈子的人包围，首先是你所谓的母亲张开手臂欢迎我——不过接着就说起了你和金妮以前的美好时光，还有她是怎样一直希望你和她的女儿结婚正式成为她家中的一员，再为她生半打孙子。“

  “嘿， _嘿，_ ”哈利感到怒火慢慢燃起，肌肉绷紧了一点。他瞪着德拉科，想将他肩膀上的手甩下。德拉科用力推了他一下，同样怒视着哈利。“不要，”哈利戒备性地说，他努力压制心中的愤怒避免自己对德拉科大喊大叫，“拜托，你——不要这样说她。”

  德拉科用力地喘着气，然后放开哈利走回到房间里。有一瞬间哈利捕捉到德拉科眼里藏着的痛苦——背叛——他抓着门想将它重新摔到哈利的脸上。哈利飞快地伸出脚抵住，然后用身体自己挡在了门和门框中间。德拉科哼了一声，声音发紧，然后迅速放弃了将哈利关在外面的做法。他走回到房间里面更加昏暗的地方，伸手扯松领带，然后粗暴地解开手腕上的衬衫纽扣。哈利试探性地走到他身后，将手掌放到德拉科肩上。

  “别这样——他们都很喜欢你，都把你当做家人，因为你现在和我在一起了，”哈利希望这些话能安抚到德拉科。但德拉科肩膀紧绷，侧过脸瞪着哈利，眼珠快要掉出眼眶。

  “对， _没错_ ，”德拉科声音发紧，“听着，波特，如果莫莉·韦斯莱还抱着希望，以为你最后会想清楚结束和我在一起的‘坏男孩‘阶段，成为她法律上的儿子，那我们最好早些面对现实。我没有办法给你一个你一直想要的那种家庭。”

  哈利震惊地立在原地，他的心脏因德拉科说的话疼痛地揪紧。“你——什么， _什么”_

“我们都知道最后结果是怎样，”德拉科一边苦涩地说，一边打开衣柜门，无情地开始收拾自己的衣服。然后哈利突然回过神来。

 

  “你 _他妈_ 在干什么!?“哈利大声喊。德拉科转身，依然很愤怒，但是哈利还是能轻易地看到他眼睛里的痛苦。

  “我在 _拯救自己_ ，防止最后你选择和女韦斯莱结婚而我崩溃得生活不能继续！”德拉科大喊。

  “你 _他妈_ 为什么——”哈利气疯了，他的视野一片赤红。德拉科不能离开他，他 _不可以。_ 哈利拼命想让他弄明白。“听着，你这个疯子，金妮很好——她是我的朋友——”

  “所以你怎么不直接和她结婚？”德拉科哭喊出来。哈利受够了，他两手用里按着德拉科的肩膀，让他眼睛看向自己。

  “因为我不想要她，我想要你！”哈利咬着牙。德拉科的嘴半张着，像是想说什么反击，但他愣在了原地。他睁大眼睛盯着哈利。

  “为什么？”他轻声问。

  “因为我该死的爱你，我想剩下的一辈子都和你过，你个蠢货！”

 

  没有人说话。

 

  “好，好吧”德拉科结结巴巴地说，好像突然丧失了他的伶牙俐齿和小聪明。

 

  这是第一次哈利明确告诉德拉科他爱他。

 

  德拉科又想开口说些什么时，哈利用一个吻封住了他。他慢慢松开抓着德拉科肩膀的手，转而轻轻地按摩他刚刚用里抓的地方，最后将他抱进自己怀里。两个人的嘴唇没有分开过一刻一秒，哈利推着德拉科到床上，手指充分地照顾他的每个敏感点，以此告诉德拉科他究竟有多爱他。哈利拉开德拉科的双腿，阴茎慢慢插进他的身体；哈利的双眼一直注视着他。哈利吞下了德拉科被抽插时发出的每一声呻吟，直到两个人都颤抖着射出来。他们在高潮的余韵里，小声地向对方倾诉爱意，最后沉沉睡去。

 

 

 

  第四次哈利策划了一个惊喜求婚，但是进行过程堪称糟糕。他们的两周年准备到来，最近又一直商量要不要养一只宠物。哈利在和赫敏一起吃午餐的休息时间里又突然想到这件事；一下班哈利脱下就脱下他的傲罗袍子折好缩小放进他的口袋，直奔魔法部旁边的宠物店。他告诉自己他只是先去看一下，然后再和德拉科一起选。但是他看到那个白色毛球一样的小猫时，他的心都化了；他把手伸进裤袋摸摸，估算自己有没有带够麻瓜货币。接着他看到了一个小巧的银色的项圈，上面有一个小小的吊牌；哈利忍不住为自己想到这个主意而咧嘴笑起来。

 

  他带着一直项圈上挂着“ _和我结婚好吗？_ ”的牌子；进门后他迫不及待地拉过德拉科亲吻他，将他往沙发的方向推，直到德拉科跌坐在沙发上。哈利从背后拿出小猫，骄傲地将这个小白球捧到德拉科眼前。

  他听到德拉科愉快的笑声，觉得开心又惊喜。德拉科从他手中抱过小猫时，看到了那个吊牌。

  “波特，我不能和一只猫结婚，”他开着玩笑用手肘撞了一下哈利，哈利在德拉科身边慢慢坐下。

  哈利正准备开口纠正他时——他明明已经听到自己喉咙发出的声音，天啊，他觉得自己这次计划得那么好，他真的很想和德拉科这个小混蛋结婚——意外发生了。小猫挠了一下德拉科，然后跳出他的手掌，德拉科被吓到惊叫了一声。小毛球撞到了他们沙发后面德拉科的母亲送给他的作为生日礼物的古董花瓶——它直接摔成碎片，它跳到桌子上再用力一蹬直接攀上了德拉科挑选的很贵的窗帘。

  哈利弹簧似的蹦起来，拉过德拉科攥在胸口的拳头，掏出魔杖认真地施了一个治疗咒；然后走到窗边诱哄被卡在窗帘里的猫下来。哈利有点恼怒，德拉科在小声地嘟囔 _这是什么用来管治我的邪恶的小生物，你为什么不直接买一只霓柞呢哈利？_ 然后笑哈哈地看着哈利努力想让猫冷静下来。

  “你究竟是不是一个巫师？”德拉科调侃了一下哈利，然后用手肘推他让他借开。德拉科轻轻地挥了一下魔杖，小猫就漂浮在空中了，它四个爪子乱爬乱动，想抓住一些能让它借力的东西。德拉科不耐地哼了一声，又挥了一下魔杖，小猫立即不动了，仍然飘在空中。

  “你做了什么?!”哈利有点崩溃地控诉，伸出手捧住在德拉科的魔杖指挥下慢慢降落的猫；哈利将它抱到自己胸口，然后小心地顺毛。

  “放松点，哈利，只是一个非常非常温和的石化咒。我可不能让它继续扯我的窗帘了，”他一边说一边再挥挥魔杖，那些窗帘被修复了。“好了，我们现在一起看看这只你送给我的小怪物好吗？”

  德拉科从哈利手中第二次接过小猫，举着观察它。它看起来还在晕乎乎的状态，当德拉科把它靠近自己时，小猫的头立即就靠他的胸膛上。德拉科愉悦地小声哼哼，哈利很喜欢德拉科这样发出的声音，他也伸手让指尖抚过猫咪的毛。

  “你喜欢她吗？”哈利满带希望地问。德拉科转过来面向他，真诚地看着他，几秒后嘴角勾起一个笑容。

  “喜欢。”德拉科说，然后他的眼睛又回到小猫身上，慢慢地抱着他一边小声对它说话一边走进卧室。再晚一些哈利进房间准备更衣睡觉时，看到他们倆都睡在床的中间；小猫躺在德拉科的臂弯那，德拉科侧身睡着，手臂环在猫的身边呈现保护的姿态。

  哈利突然意识到，他还没有给德拉科买戒指。

 

 

  哈利第五次求婚的时候，刚好德拉科也想向他求婚，老实说哈利有点灰心。在他们在一起整整两周年的小猫事件后，哈利和安多米达·唐克斯一起去选戒指。他们看了好几款，最后还是选了哈利第一眼就看的那只——一个简单的珀金圆环，带着些玫瑰金作为点缀。哈利看到时屏住了呼吸，心里几乎立即就认定了它，他觉得它很好地代表了他和德拉科两个人。

 

  然后他纠结了很久究竟要将戒指放在家里还是带在身上——他觉得无论怎样，德拉科都会知道，毕竟都写在了哈利的脸上。德拉科总是能知道哈利在想什么；当然除了每次都错过哈利的求婚以外。当哈利选择将戒指带在身上时，他觉得它在他的裤袋里滚烫得烧出一个洞；当他将戒指放在家时，他在傲罗部门上班时又一门心思扑在家里。后来，哈利在罗恩和布莱斯的建议下，将藏戒指的地方在家里换了一个又一个，以免德拉科不小心翻出来。布莱斯提醒他，有一晚酒吧之夜，德拉科在第一轮酒还没结束，就帮潘西找到布莱斯特意藏在泰瑞·布特身上的订婚戒指。哈利在口袋了攥紧了拳头，布莱斯会意地朝他坏笑。

 

  哈利很焦虑，他想在完美的一刻向德拉科求婚；现在他的戒指静静地躺在口袋里，他正正准备开口时，他突然丧失了勇气，觉得这一刻不够完美，懊恼于没有抓住刚刚的机会。哈利想这一切的发生都 _十分完美又自然。_

  直到买了戒指后的八个月，哈利觉得自己等够了，他不想再浪费一分一秒。他精心策划，让德拉科和自己选好在同一天放假休息。德拉科那时刚刚结束在律师办公室的超负荷工作，哈利在另一个大洲的傲罗公务出差也恰好告一段落——他出差的日子里无比想念德拉科；他甚至挂念他们一起养的猫， _小蠢货（原文法语：_ _Bête_ _）_ 。小蠢货现在和德拉科可以说是如胶似漆，撇开他们之间有些场面失控的开端不谈。德拉科同意了在那天休息；他们两个人花了一个早上在床上痴缠，不急不缓舔吃对方；然后哈利起来收拾好了一个野餐盒。哈利计划了一个美好的下午；他们通过门钥匙去到南法的一个小岛，他们铺开野餐布在上面享用了午餐，然后在没有人的白色沙滩上的树影下做爱，一起在海里游泳，在沙滩上捡形状好看的贝壳带回家。那天德拉科不时紧张地看着哈利，被哈利发现后又移开视线。那是一个美好的下午，哈利想在沙滩上直接求婚。但是他把戒指忘在了家里。他轻轻叹了一口气，然后在看见德拉科打盹时伸手将他脸上的头发拨回耳后，哈利又忍不住微笑。他决定这件事要一回家就做。

 

  当他们通过国际门钥匙传送到家时，德拉科给了他一个长长的热吻，然后哈利让他坐到沙发上，等哈利去倒饮料。他飞快地到厨房藏戒指的地方去取戒指——它在这藏了整整一周，然后倒了两杯威士忌。哈利咧嘴笑着最回德拉科旁边，递给他杯子。他将自己的玻璃杯放在一边，然后准备单膝跪下 _又一次_ 问出那个问题时——德拉科一口喝掉了他的酒，坐在沙发上有点扭捏看起来很紧张。哈利在他面前单膝跪下。

  “德拉科——”

  “哈利，我一直想问你，其实想问很久了；不过今天比较特别，我们刚刚又过了一个那么开心的下午，我，天啊我是不是搞砸了，我就知道我可能会这样，我就只是想问，如果你愿意的话——”

  “这个能先等等吗，我有些——”

 

  他们两个人一起停住，然后笑了起来。德拉科伸出一只手，然哈利继续。

  “德拉科，”哈利呼吸有点颤抖。“我爱你，”他坐到跪着的腿的脚后跟上，伸手进口袋取那只沉重炽热的戒指。他看着德拉科的视线移到他的手上。哈利开口，准备问出那个一直长久——可能已经有几年了——埋藏在他心里的问题，突然一切都被潘西大喊大叫的飞路电话和窗外疯狂敲玻璃的猫头鹰打断。哈利的心沉了下去，他挫败地叹了口气。

 

  “德拉科，亲爱的，我需要你立即过来，有突发情况，”潘西已经不满足于飞路电话，她的高跟鞋咔咔咔地敲在他们的客厅地板上。哈利把头埋在德拉科的大腿上，在感到德拉科的手指穿过他的头发时又忍不住微笑起来；然后他拖拖拉拉地站起来，走到窗户旁边把猫头鹰放进来。

  原来它是罗恩从魔法部放飞出来的，有件高度机密的案件突然有了新进展。哈利忍不住又叹了口气，小声咒骂各种突发情况。这一天原本那么完美。有一瞬间他甚至害怕再也找不到这么完美的一刻向德拉科求婚了。

  “是罗恩叫我，部门有紧急案件。不如你和潘西晚上到那家意大利餐厅吃饭，我这边完了过后去找你，”哈利一边说一边在德拉科的头发和额头分别落下一个亲吻。德拉科皱了皱眉，但是最后还是点点头，然后叫哈利赶快出门。

  哈利几乎立即又被派遣出去参加一个中长期的卧底任务；任务里他连通话都被限制，他的心因为极度想念德拉科和小蠢货而生痛。

 

 

  哈利终于成功的那次求婚发生时，既不是在完美时刻，也不是什么精心策划的惊喜，不过他发现他不并需要这些。他们在战后真正认识到对方，互相治愈伤痛、伤疤——心灵上和身体上的——这一切已经足够美好。操，哈利甚至觉得他们的开始和相恋是一个奇迹了。

  还有一个月就要到他们的三周年纪念了，那段时间哈利每天都在做白日梦，回想他们在法国南部小岛上度过的那个下午。他现在已经对潘西和魔法部没有怨气了，要知道他在卧底任务的那段时间里究竟有多不情愿。他给德拉科写信时简直是倾倒了全部心血和灵魂，每一封都提醒德拉科自己究竟有多爱他。德拉科给哈利的回信就没有那么花里胡哨了。他在信里取笑哈利，竟然是差点被分进 _斯莱特林_ 而不是 _赫奇帕奇_ ，不过当然了，还是以德拉科一贯甜蜜又强势的方式。哈利的卧底任务进行了三个半月，当他回家后他知道要尽快找到一个德拉科独自一人的时间然后重新求婚。他又重新把戒指放到口袋里随身带着了。

 

  一天在德拉科在终于成功做好一个炖菜后——他整整花了两天研究菜谱，哈利和他坐在他们客厅火炉前的地板上一起试吃。德拉科对这种毫无餐桌礼仪的做法表示抗议，但是在哈利拉住他的手，让他背靠着哈利的胸膛坐到哈利两腿之间时停止了抗议。他们的小蠢货靠着哈利大腿外侧蜷成一个球睡觉，它发出呼呼声活像个小型马达。这一刻哈利感觉前所未有的温暖和满足，他觉得这就是家的感觉。他屏住呼吸，手伸进口袋拿出戒指，圈着德拉科腰的手臂收得更紧。

  “德拉科，有一件事从我们在一起以来，我就一直想问你；我想找最特别最美好的一刻去问你但是每次都出现很多状况，”哈利一边说，一边将头埋在德拉科的颈脖处厮磨。德拉科向后完全靠在哈利的怀里，舒服地小声哼哼。“然后我发现我根本不需要找最完美的时机——因为永远都不会有最最完美的一刻，而现在气氛那么好。对我来说重要的是只要你知道我爱你，我想剩下的一生都继续爱你。和我结婚好吗？”他一边说，一边将那只有玫瑰金缠绕点缀的珀金戒指递到德拉科脸前。

  德拉科惊喜地倒吸了一口气，然后用侧脸不断蹭着哈利。他发出了一声哽咽一样的笑声，然后在哈利的双臂间转过身，跨坐在哈利的腰上并且激动地将他推到地上。

  “好，当然好，你这个小混蛋！”德拉科红着眼眶发出笑声，他低下头去亲吻哈利。哈利手肘撑起上半身，将戒指穿过德拉科的中指，然后之间轻轻抚摸那个圆环还有德拉科的手掌。德拉科举高手，在明亮的炉火火光下细看戒指，欣赏火光在上面折射后发出的亮光。他的笑耀眼又迷人，他那么开心，哈利觉得自己又更加爱他了；就如每一次他看到德拉科开心时一样。

  “我差点以为你这辈子都不可能成功求婚，”德拉科挑起一边眉毛对他坏笑。哈利哼了一声，然后笑着再次吻上德拉科；嘴唇相贴时哈利对德拉科嘟囔 _至少我见鬼的努力了五次。_

 

  当他们在酒吧之夜，像宣布他们在一起那样宣布他们订婚时，那群朋友们又响起了一阵‘终于！’‘恭喜！‘

 

  一开始德拉科想办一场夸张的婚礼，能够让他登上他经常偷看——现在已经光明正大地看，哈利觉得他太可爱了——的娱乐版块；但是哈利告诉他，他真的并不在意那些瓷器，音乐，鲜花，和德拉科结婚这件事他一分钟都不想再多等。德拉科看着他，视线在他脸上细细打量一番后，决定他们直接到魔法部婚姻注册处预约登记，用魔法立下盟誓；然后在那个周末举办了一个简单的派对。

  他们给哈利买了一只一样的戒指——带玫瑰金缠绕做点缀的铂金圆环；在韦斯莱的陋居前的花园置办这个派对，那里开满了一大片金灿灿的野花。他们被朋友们、家人包围，大家都在音乐下愉快地笑着吵闹着跳着舞。哈利和德拉科也一起大笑着跳起舞；然后在宁静的田野中坐下，他们在满天繁星下靠在一起手拉着手，看着远处燃着烛光的巨大帐篷，派对仍未结束里面不时模糊地传出朋友们的嬉笑声。

  “波特先生，”德拉科调侃着，头靠到哈利的肩膀上。哈利咧开嘴笑，同时亲了亲他的头顶。

  “你该叫我波特·马尔福先生，马尔福·波特先生，”哈利笑着说，德拉科明白了什么似的对他坏笑。哈利觉得这是他活到至今最开心的一刻。


End file.
